


Hand Around Your Throat

by brokencasbutt67



Series: 100 Smut Dialogue Prompts [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Choking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Crowley (Good Omens), Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Nipple Play, Sub Aziraphale (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Number two of my smut dialogue prompts: You look so good with my hand wrapped around your throat.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: 100 Smut Dialogue Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890715
Kudos: 72





	Hand Around Your Throat

People have always assumed that Aziraphale likes to be in charge – something about his demeanor and the way he presents himself suggests _that_ , apparently. They couldn’t be farther from the truth if they tried. He loves to relinquish control when he’s alone with Crowley. Ever since he was formed, he’s had an unnecessary amount of pressure to conform by Heaven; too much responsibility – especially being the Guard of the Eastern Gate. Aziraphale has never liked to be active, in anything, he much prefers to be passive; to sit back and eat, watching as everything occurs from a distance.

So, when his relationship with Crowley blossomed, that was something which was made explicitly clear. _Too much was put onto my shoulders, Crowley,_ Aziraphale had said, _I never got a chance to just sit back and relax._

Crowley took to it, and he was everything that Aziraphale needed and more. When there was a particularly difficult meeting up in Heaven, and Aziraphale was beaten down, Crowley was there. It would start with a bath together; Aziraphale has always loved bathing with Crowley, long since Roman Times, when it was slightly more _normal_ to bathe together.

Crowley has deft fingers, massaging away the stresses that fill Aziraphale’s mind as time passes. With the help of a minor miracle, the bathwater doesn’t cool, not even once. They cuddle together; occasionally they talk about stuff: it could be the things that fill their worries and their mind; it could just be about absolutely nothing. They never pay attention to the words that are said. After a while, though the specific time amount varies, they move to the bedroom. Crowley knows, immediately, if Aziraphale wants to give up control, be it for five minutes or three hours. It’s usually the latter time when Aziraphale has had a particularly rough time, either in Heaven or in the bookshop. Crowley is there though, always ready to give in to his love’s requests.

Tonight is one with the latter time frame, Aziraphale had a horrible meeting with Heaven. He didn’t pay much attention to what was being said to him, though he did hear something about _The Great War._

He wanders into Crowley’s flat, and Crowley sees immediately how beaten down and worn out the angel is: the way his shoulders are slumped; there’s that distant look in his eyes and he looks _exhausted._

“Hey, Angel” Crowley says, leaning sit up, watching as Aziraphale sits beside him. Aziraphale sends a small smile, though he says nothing, choosing in favour to ease his polished shoes off and nudge them aside.

Crowley watches as Aziraphale curls into his side, Crowley strokes his fingers through Aziraphale’s hair.

“Crowley, would you be a dear to…” Aziraphale isn’t sure how to word it, _he’s never been able to find the right words to ask for this._

“Of course, angel” Crowley is there though, knowing what Aziraphale needs.

They make their way through to the bedroom. Aziraphale shifts awkwardly as Crowley circles him. He nudges at the angel’s arms until the jacket and waistcoat as tossed aside. Before Aziraphale can voice his complaints, Crowley is there to fold them up with a snap of his fingers.

Next is Aziraphale’s shirt, there’s no care for this as it’s tossed aside. Aziraphale shifts under Crowley’s gaze, his face turning a shade of pale pink that’s often seen from the angel. Crowley chuckles, tracing his fingers over Aziraphale’s chest, only stopping to lightly pinch Aziraphale’s nipples. There’s a slight gasp from Aziraphale, though he doesn’t say anything. Crowley smirks and repeats the action, watching the way Aziraphale loses himself in the moment.

“Good boy” Crowley murmurs, tugging his own jacket off. Aziraphale shifts slightly, but before he can show any signs of discomfort, Crowley is talking again.

“Get your pants off, lay in the position you wish” Crowley’s order is firm, but Aziraphale knows that deep down, if he wished, he could disobey. He doesn’t _want_ to though. He eases his trousers and socks off, folding them into a pile beside his shirt and waistcoat. Next is his underwear, and these are tossed aside like a piece of garbage. Aziraphale shifts to lay on the bed, staring up at the ceiling with his arms and legs spread. Crowley smiles, reaching for some handcuffs. He takes Aziraphale’s wrists, cuffing them to the bed frame. He repeats the action with Aziraphale’s legs, before sitting back to marvel at the sight.

Aziraphale is already rock hard, and he’s barely even been touched.

“You’re stunning” Crowley murmurs. Aziraphale shifts and flushes red, almost discomforted by Crowley’s compliments. Crowley continues though, listing off various compliments about _everything_ about the angel. Aziraphale wants to squirm away from them, but he doesn’t. He forces himself to listen to them, bringing his focus back to the current moment.

“How do you feel?” Crowley asks. Aziraphale nods, though he’s struggling to vocalise anything.

“Use your words, angel” Crowley’s order is firm, and Aziraphale nods.

“Yes sir, uh… I’m okay” Aziraphale eventually finds the words.

“Would you like to continue, dear?” Crowley asks. Aziraphale nods.

“Yes, sir” His response is barely there, but Crowley hears it. He trails his fingers over Aziraphale’s thighs, watching the way the muscles twitch under his touch. Crowley chuckles, trailing his hands further up the angel’s body, before dragging them right back down to Aziraphale’s knees.

“Let go, angel. You’re not in control now, you don’t need to think about anything” Crowley murmurs. Aziraphale nods. He closes his eyes and lets his head fall back, a sign of his submission. Crowley smiles, continuing to trail his hands over Aziraphale’s body. Aziraphale has always been a sensual being, the slightest touch has Aziraphale reacting, usually in a good way too.

He sees the way Aziraphale shifts under the demon’s touch. Crowley smiles, repeating the actions over and over. Breathy moans are expelling from the angel, and Crowley can’t help but bite back his own moan. He shifts to kneel above Aziraphale, his knees either side of the angel’s hips. He rests his weight on Aziraphale’s thighs, though Aziraphale won’t feel anything.

“You’re stunning, angel” Crowley murmurs. He leans down and bites a trail over Aziraphale’s neck, hearing the angel’s breathing quicken. Crowley’s hand is trailing up Aziraphale’s body, though the demon isn’t entirely aware of it until his hand brushes over Aziraphale’s throat. Before he can pull it away, _choking is an unexplored kink,_ Aziraphale lets out a loud, low moan. Crowley chuckles.

“You like that, angel?” Crowley asks. Aziraphale nods, flushing red. Crowley grins and lifts his hand back to Aziraphale’s neck. He doesn’t move his hand, he doesn’t apply pressure – he lets it rest there, letting Aziraphale get comfortable with the feeling of a hand around his throat. There’s a slight nod from Aziraphale and Crowley smiles. He tests the water, lightly squeezing his fingers. Aziraphale’s moan is downright pornographic. His hips jerk and Crowley can’t help but repeat the action. Aziraphale’s moans are low and frequent.

 _“You look so good with my hand wrapped around your throat_ ” Crowley murmurs. He’s not entirely sure if the angel hears it, and he isn’t too upset if Aziraphale doesn’t hear it. He notes the way that Aziraphale’s breath quickens under Crowley’s touch.

“You close angel?” Crowley asks. Aziraphale nods.

“Yes sir” Aziraphale’s voice is quiet and timid. But it’s an answer. Crowley climbs off of Aziraphale’s lap. He sits on the edge of the bed, trailing one hand down Aziraphale’s body, while his other hand lingers over Aziraphale’s throat.

Crowley smirks as he strokes Aziraphale, hearing the moans from the angel become frantic and loud.

“Come for me, angel” It may sound like an order, though it’s not an order, more of a request. Aziraphale nods all the same. Crowley speeds up the action of his hand, listening to the way that Aziraphale’s moan get higher pitched and more frequent. His hips are jerking into Crowley’s touch, and Crowley isn’t complaining. He loves watching as the angel loses all composure and comes with a shout and a moan, spilling over onto his stomach and Crowley’s fist.

Aziraphale’s chest heaves as he tries to catch his breath. Crowley sits on the edge of the bed, watching Aziraphale for several moments.

“You good, angel?” Crowley asks.

“Yes sir” Aziraphale responds, his voice is breathy. Crowley smiles and kisses Aziraphale deeply.

They lay together, sharing lazy kisses for a long time. They only move at Aziraphale’s request.

“Crowley, would you be a dear and let my arms down? I’m rather starting to ache” Aziraphale’s voice is rough as he makes his request. Crowley nods, climbing up to unlock the cuffs, before removing the ones around Aziraphale’s ankles too. The cuffs are tossed aside, and the pair move to lay together, sharing kisses and cuddling. Every so often, Crowley will trail his hand back down to the angel’s throat, relishing in the way that Aziraphale lets out a low moan that has a stirring in Crowley’s pants again.


End file.
